No jugueis a la guija en un cementerio
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Ryuga les propone a todos jugar a la guija y ellos aceptan una vez alli juegan a la guija y empiezan a aparecer zombies y otros monstruos
1. Chapter 1

**beyblade no me pertenece**

Todos nuestros bleyders ya eran amigos y hoy quedaron para ir a casa de Ryuga una vez allí llamaron a la puerta y Ryuga les abrió y todos pasaron al salón una vez allí empezaron a hablar

Ryuga: De que hablamos

Ginga: De beybleyds

Todos: No!

Madoka: Ryuga desde cuando sales con Hikaru

Ryuga: Hará un mes no Hikaru

Hikaru: Si

Ryuga: Tengo una idea porque no vamos esta noche al cementerio y jugamos a la guija

Kyoya: Estas loco o quieres que te maten

Ryuga: Pobre leoncito tiene miedo yo ya jugué varias veces y sigo aquí vivo

Hikaru: No sé si es seguro y menos en un cementerio

Ryuga: Tampoco es para tanto venga va a ser divertido tenemos que salir del cementerio al amanecer

Kyoya: Bueno por probar

Tsubasa: Si salimos muertos la culpa será de Ryuga

Ryuga: Mas interesante hagamos apuestas quien salga antes del amanecer les hará caso a los que se quedaron y salieron al amanecer hay trato

Todos los chicos: Vale

Ryuga: Kenta y Yu lo siento son niños y no participaran

Los 2: Pero

Ryuga: Vosotros 2 tendréis que proteger a Madoka y Hikaru si lo hacéis os compro un helado

Los 2: Vale

Hikaru: Como sabes comprarlos

Ryuga: Yo no solo les voy a comprar un helado si salgo vivo del cementerio

Hikaru: Procura no morir

Ryuga: Eso procurare

Benkey: No se pongan así de melosos delante de nosotros

Ryuga: Pobre Benkey celoso de que yo tenga una novia tan guapa como Hikaru

Benkey: Yo no estoy celoso

Ginga: Bueno nosotros nos vamos

Ryuga: Os quiero a todos en la puerta del cementerio a las 23:30 entendido

Todos: Si

Todos se van y dejan a Ryuga y Hikaru solos

Hikaru: Ryuga

Ryuga: Que

Hikaru: No quiero que mueras ahí en el cementerio

Ryuga: Tranquila no me pasara nada

Ryuga besa a Hikaru tiernamente y después coge una mochila y lo prepara todo velas, tablón, linternas, vaso, navajas, tiza… y un montón de cosas más. Ya eran las 23:30 y todos estaban en la puerta allí Ryuga preparo el tablón y se despidió de Hikaru por si acaso y de Kenta y Yu Ginga se despidió de Madoka y también se despidió de Kenta y Yu. Ya eran las 00:00 y entraron allí Ryuga encendió las velas y puso el tablón

Ryuga: Bien repitamos el abecedario 2 veces

Ginga: Pero estas seguro de que poner un tablero con el abecedario 2 veces y un vaso en la letra A va a funcionar

Ryuga: Ginga eh jugado a esto varias veces así que repitamos todos el abecedario 2 veces rápido vale

Todos: Vale

Todos repitieron el abecedario 2 veces y empezaron a jugar haciendo preguntas Ginga se quedo alucinando cuando vio que el vaso se movía solo de repente soplo un poco de viento y apago las velas de ahí la frase de Ryuga

Ryuga: Se acabo la joda

Ginga: Y ahora que hacemos

Ryuga: Tranquilos traje linternas

Kyoya: Que vienes preparado por si acaso

Ryuga: Si

Nile: A eso lo llamo ser práctico

Ryuga le da una linterna a cada uno y todos se quedan mirando de frente a Ryuga

Ryuga: Chicos os pusisteis pálidos es que habéis visto un fantasma o algo

Benkey: Ryuga mira detrás de ti

Ryuga: Vaaaale Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Grito de niña de parte de Ryuga cosa que se tapa rápidamente la boca

Kyoya: Lindo grito de niña Ryuga

Bien os diré que había detrás de Ryuga, había un esqueleto con una guadaña tipo la muerte

Ryuga: ¡Corran por sus vidas!

Al Ryuga decir eso todos echaron a correr y el esqueleto iba detrás de ellos. Nile y Ryuga se subieron en un árbol y se quedaron allí arriba Ginga corría a todos lados no se da cuenta y choca con Benkey Ryuto se encierra en una especie de santuario pero el esqueleto lo ve y va detrás de el

Ryuto: Socorro!

Esqueleto: Dame tu corazón

Ryuga y Nile están tan tranquilos en el árbol y miran abajo y tienen un zombie

Los 2: Un zombie!

Ryuga coge una pistola que llevo en la mochila y le pega 2 balazos

Nile: Estas loco o quieres matar a alguien

Ryuga: Es la única forma de matar a un zombie mata y remata

Nile: Tú ves muchas pelis de miedo

Ryuga: Si

Mientras hablan sale Ginga corriendo gritando como loco porque le persigue un fantasma no un fantasma cualquiera si no el de Doji

Ryuga: El fantasma de Doji! No!

Nile: Es malo que este

Ryuga: Por su culpa tengo pesadillas por la noche

Ginga: Déjame en paz no soy Ryuga!

Doji: Ryugaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Nile: La tiene contigo

Ryuga: Cierra el pico

Pasa Kyoya por debajo de ellos divirtiéndose con un zombie

Kyoya: Ven aquí feo eh estoy aquí zombie idiota

Ryuga: Se lo pasa bien

Nile: Y que lo digas

Mientras tanto con Ryuto que estaba con Benkey que Benkey ya se había meado en los pantalones literalmente, corrían desesperados para salvar sus vidas

Ryuto: Que hice yo para merecerme esto

Benkey: Quiero a mi mama!

Ryuto: No seas tan cobarde

Esqueleto: Ryutoooooooooooo!

Ryuto: ¿Como sabe mi nombre?

Detrás de ellos sale un perro zombie

Ryuto: Pero mira que tenemos aquí un lindo perrito que nos quiere ¡matar!

Benkey: Ryuto yo me voy del cementerio adiós

Benkey por casualidad llega a la salida y los que estaban a fuera lo ven

Hikaru: Benkey que está pasando ahí adentro se oyen gritos

Benkey: A mí y a Ryuto nos perseguían un hombre con guadaña y un perro zombie, a Ginga le perseguía el fantasma de Doji, Kyoya se lo pasaba bien con un zombie y Ryuga y Nile están arriba de un árbol y abajo había un zombie muerto.

Hikaru: Que, yo no vuelvo a entrar en un cementerio

Mientras tanto en el cementerio

Ryuga: Voy a bajar

Nile: No me dejes solo

Ryuga: Si aprecia tu vida quédate aquí arriba pase lo que pase

Nile: Vale

Ryuga se dirige donde Ryuto y le da 2 disparos al perro zombie y el esqueleto empieza a perseguirle a el

Ryuga: Vamos ven con tu papito lindo

Ryuga se aparta y el esqueleto se choca contra un árbol y Ryuga se va a por el fantasma de Doji que perseguía a Ginga

Ryuga: Doji estoy aquí vamos ven a por mi

No sé de donde pero Ryuga enchufa un ventilador y absorbe a Doji hasta esfumarse. Luego coge una bocina y empieza a tocarla y él se pone el MP4 a todo volumen escuchando lordi la canción hard rock hallelujah

Ryuga: Hard rock hallelujah

Mientras canta vienen un montón de zombies y Ryuga echa a correr disparándoles a todos 2 veces

Ryuga: Kyoya coge la pistola

Kyoya: Vale pásala

Ryuga le pasa una pistola a Kyoya y empiezan a disparar a todos los zombies

* * *

><p>Autora: No morirá nadie eso os lo puedo asegurar pero voy a hacer que les pase de todo jajaja(risa malévola)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**beyblade no me pertenece**

Ya eran las 2:00 de la mañana Ryuga y Kyoya se lo pasaban genial matando zombies hasta que se le acabaron a los 2 las sin balas no podían matar zombies Ryuga no se dio cuenta y choco con un árbol pero al chocarse con él se acordó que ellos no se podían meter en una iglesia y justo en ese cementerio había una iglesia y llamo a Kyoya, Nile, Ryuto, Tsubasa y Ginga donde estaba Ginga lo más probable es que se fuese un segundo no vieron a Tsubasa desde que jugaron a la guija y sale Tsubasa de unos baños que habían allí

Ryuga: ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Tsubasa: En el baño

Nile: Corred me pillaron los zombies

Kyoya: Venga todos a la iglesia

Ryuto: Esperadme soy muy lento

Una vez todos en la iglesia cierran todas las puertas por donde podrían entrar y se sientan a descansar

Tsubasa: Ginga y Benkey salieron del cementerio

Ryuga: Que es esto que me cae parece baba o algo asì

Ryuto: Un sacerdote zombie!

Todos: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

De repente salen 2 monaguillos zombies de una sala ya eran las 4:00

Ryuga: Solo una hora hay que aguantar

Mientras corren como locos ya eran menos 5 deciden tirarse por las ventanas del primer piso de atrás y no se rompieron nada no se hicieron nada y ya eran las 5:00 empezó a amanecer y ellos salieron del cementerio muertos de miedo Ryuga estaba temblando y Kyoya otro, Tsubasa decía que por lo menos ganaron la apuesta pero también temblaba y Ryuto y Nile decían que no dormirían en una semana y que no volverían a pisar un cementerio

Ryuga: Lo juro no vuelvo a jugar a la guija en un cementerio y menos en este cementerio

Hikaru: Ryuga estas bien

Ryuga: Vámonos de aquí y ustedes perdieron la apuesta nos tienen que obedecer algo que no dije fue cuanto tiempo me vale con que nos obedezcáis 8 meses

Ginga: Vale

Benkey: Como quieras

Yu: Ryuga nos debes el helado

Ryuga: Ginga cómprales el helado a Kenta y Yu

Ginga: Que

Ryuga: Si me desobedeces te meto hay por la noche

Ginga: Vale

Una vez ya en casa de Ryuga todos se curaban las heridas que tenían

Hikaru: Ryuga te duele mucho

Ryuga: No, no te preocupes estoy bien solo un poco

Tsubasa: Odio los cementerios

Ryuga: Yo también y Ginga Benkey lo que ustedes vieron no fue nada a un tengo la baba de ese sacerdote zombie me voy a cambiar la camiseta

Ryuto: Yo hice un nuevo amigo

Nile: ¿Cuál?

Ryuto: Este

Ryuto saca un cachorro de perro zombie

Ryuga: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! saca eso de mi casa ahora mismo no quiero ver ningún zombie mas en mi vida

Ryuto: Pero si es súper mono verdad Tobi guapo

Kyoya: Asta le puso nombre y todo, solo le falta el collar

Ryuto: Ya se lo compre

Kyoya: Para que hablo

Tsubasa: Aquí se diría eres como la media abre la boca para meter la pata

Ryuga: No lo podrías haber dicho mejor me duele la cabeza, ahora mismo me voy a dormir y quien haga un solo ruido se lo doy a Tobi para que se lo coma igual sirve para algo el perro

Ryuto: El protegerá mi casa verdad Tobi

Tobi: Guau, Guau

Hikaru: Yo también estoy cansada me voy a dormir

Kyoya: Entonces nos vamos todos

Todos se van y dejan a Ryuga y Hikaru solos

* * *

><p>Autora: Lo sé un poco corta la historia no había mucha inspiración porque a mí las historias de miedo no me van para nada perdonen si salió algo corta<p> 


End file.
